


Warnings

by Aurora_Grey



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fix It, Harry Potter - Freeform, JamesPotter - Freeform, Love, Pain, Sad, Sex, Time Travel, Time Turner, War, Werewold, harrypotterfanfic, lilyevans, remuslupin - Freeform, siriusblack - Freeform, themarauders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:00:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29970189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurora_Grey/pseuds/Aurora_Grey
Summary: Two years after losing the war to Voldemort, Harry, Draco and Hermione return to Hogwarts to steal a time turner; They planned to go back and stopping the war long before Voldemort has a chance to return.They are sent flying back to the year 1981 where The marauders are fighting the same fight along with Lily Evans and the rest of the order.Harry has to face the parents he never got to know and the lost he still suffers from losing Sirius all while trying to save their lives.Hermione was to finally face all the trauma she's had to endure since the beginning of the war while also dealing with her new found illness... She's a werewolf now, but Remus Lupin won't let her go through it alone. How could he? She's his mate after all. Not that any of them know that.With all the information of the future and the marauders on their side will they succeed? Or completely ruin the future?
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Remus Lupin, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	1. The Time Turner

Harry stared at Hogwarts, the place that was once his home, but now it was a reminder of everything he had lost that day. 

It had been 2 years since the battle of Hogwarts, since Voldemort had won and for 2 years Harry had avoided even thinking of the place, but here he was staring at it, from a distance you couldn’t tell it was different and that hurt even more. 

“Harry you have to pay attention.” Hermione said with determination in her voice, Dacro gave him a sad nod in understanding. He too did not want to step back in the place after all the damage. 

There was no choice left, everyone was gone Luna, Neveille, Molly, Ginny, Remus, Sirius Tonks, Teddy, Aurthor, Fred, George, Snape, Mcgongall, the whole order… Ron. 

All of them tortured and killed in hopes to hide harry. Even Hermione and Draco would never admit it but inside they had died along with everyone else. 

Darco’s mother had died the week before after she safe housed them. Darco had heard her screams as Hermione apparated them out of the manor. Hermione never got to reverse the obliviation curse she did on her parents not thinking the war would take a turn for the worst, or that she had sat there being tutored and watched as death eaters killed Ron. Her fingers with a permanent slight twitch in her fingers from so many cruciatus curses she endured. 

Now they sat in the forbidden forest coming up with a plan on how to sneak into the school and recover a time turner Mcgonagall allowed Hermione to use her third year. They will go back to the beginning of this prolonged war and end it at the source. They knew messing with time was a dangerous mission and even more that it might not even work, but they were out of options and desperate to end this. They hoped they could save those lost. 

“And how do you suppose we get into the front entrance, Bellatrix is stationed there tonight?” Draco asked on the edge of annoyance. 

“We use the cloak, You and Harry will sneak into the side of the castle while I slowly take down the barrier.” Hermione said in her know it all tone. 

Harry sat in silence as the two argued on who must stay behind, they both knew it was a dangerous job but even entering the school was dangerous and they both were not seeing that. Hogwarts was not the same. 

Since the battle had ended, the school was overrun by death eaters no more houses only slytherins. Parents slowly withdrew their children from the school moving out of the country in fear of death. The ones who stayed were trained as soldiers to fight in Voldemort's army. Harry shook his head he had to stop thinking of the past and started thinking of how to make a new future no matter the cost. 

“Guys enough, we need to get on with this we’ve been planning for months. Draco you have to come with me. Hermione is the best curse breaker and healer she can take the barrier down quickly and she needs to be ready in case things go wrong and one of us is hurt. I need you in there with me, you’re the best duelist out of all of us. We need to stick together now more than ever, no matter the price.” Harry said 

“No matter the price.” They agreed 

They sat for a moment looking at each other, a feeling in the bottom of their stomachs like so many times before it was like they knew. One of them will not make it out of there. Each of them had long accepted death being surprised to even have lasted this long. 

It was Hermione to pull them out of their thoughts as she reached and pulled them into an embrace, They all hugged back even Draco although he hated affection but he knew these people he had hated so much in life had become his family and he’d do anything to protect his family. 

“I love you guys, be careful, okay.”Hermione said as they pulled apart.

“I love you too, granger don’t die before we come back. I'd hate to be left with Potter” Draco said, attempting to break the tension a little. 

Harry chuckled, throwing a light punch to Draco’s arm. They looked at each other one more time before Draco and Harry pulled the cloak over themselves and made their way to the castle. 

In the forest, Hermione did everything she could to bring down the barrier throwing every barrier breaking spell she could think of. Little by little the barrier became weaker and she saw as the death eaters moved about trying to figure out who was breaking their barrier. 

Once the barrier had completely come down she sat and waited and prayed to Merlin for the Signal that the boys had made it out alive. 

Harry and Draco moved swiftly through the entrance of the castle, not even stopping to look around determination taking them exactly where they needed to be. It was night fall and all the students were in bed. They made it to the front of gargoyle in minutes knowing the castle like the back of their hands. 

The men pulled their wands out as they stepped out of the cloak looking around. 

“Sanctimonia Vincet Semper,” Draco said in a low tone as the gargoyle began to move up. He knew it would be the words of his house, the password. What else would his father, the new headmaster of Hogwarts make it? Draco rolled his eyes 

“My father can not be anymore obvious.” He said with poison in his tone. He had promised that his wand would be the one to kill his father since his father was the one to kill his mother. He had seen him point his wand to her, the green light coming out of the end of his wand, his mother screaming… 

So from that day Draco had promised that he will be the one to kill his father in the end. Once they entered the office Draco spotted his father standing at the desk his back turned to them. He and Harry pointed their wands to his back. He could do it right now, kill him but that was not enough; he wanted to see the look on his face when he killed him. 

“Hello father.” he said all the anger he felt toward Lucius Malfoy for the past two years showing there in his tone. 

“Draco, I was wondering when you’d show your face around here.” He said not even bothering to turn to his son. 

“Well here I am, turn around!” he yelled, his anger clear, Harry flinched at his tone, Lucius turned around a confident smile on his face. It was the first time in two years that he’d seen his son since Draco chose Harry's side at the battle of hogwarts. 

“I see you’re still a blood traitor. How disappointing.” He said with a low tone “It's sad having to kill your own wife, now your heir.” With a shrug “It’s alright I guess plenty more children I can have.” He said those words to hurt Draco but he did not feel any pain towards them, only anger. 

As if reflex Lucius held his hand out “Accio wand,” but before the wand could land in his hand Draco caught it mid air and snapped it in half. Lucius screamed in anger how dare this blood traitor break his wand. All of his confidence was gone and he knew he was in trouble. 

“Did you even care? When she screamed? She was your wife, did you ever truly love her?” Draco pleaded for answers 

“She was an agreement and a way to secure an heir. In the end, she was nothing but a disgrace and a blood traitor. Like mother like son.” Lucius said in a low menacing tone. 

“Crucio!” Harry's eyes went wide at the unforgivable spell being thrown. It was not the first unforgivable that Draco had thrown, even he himself used unforgivables in the past, it was war and time for disarming was truly gone. Lucius fell to the ground in agony as the cruciatus tore through his body. Feeling like knives stabbing him, healing the wound and stabbing again. 

“Draco enough, we need to get the time turner and get out of here.” Harry said as he placed his hand on his shoulder.

“Where is it?” Draco said to his father looking down at him as he tried to recover from the curse. Lucius pointed to where the time turner was held. Harry hurried to the portrait of Albus Dumbledore pulling it open and seeing the time turner floating there. He grabbed it and made his way back to Draco’s side. 

“I got it, let's get out of here.” He told Draco, he looked down at Lucius knowing this would be the last time he’d see the man breathing. 

“You think you’ll be able to get out of here alive.” Lucius laughed still in clear pain. 

“You wouldn’t kill an unarmed man Draco, I taught you about honor.” He said. 

“Honor? You know nothing about Honor. You're right I usually wouldn’t kill an unarmed man.” A green light poured out of Draco’s wand and straight into Lucius’s chest. His back hit the ground eyes staring up, blank. Draco was an orphan now. He stared at his father for a moment, the man he looked up to so much as a child but also feared with every bone in his body was dead. 

Harry gave a little squeeze to his shoulder pulling him out of his trance, 

“We have to get out of here Hermione’s waiting.” Draco nodded still looking at his father’s body and turned sharply pulling the cloak over them and walked out of the office leaving the last piece of his anger there with his father. 

As they stepped out of the headmasters office time turner in hand they could hear the rushed footsteps. A fight was about to happen. Draco grabbed Harry stopping him quickly in his tracks. In his calmest Malfoy tone he said, 

“Listen here Potter, we know how this will end there’s no way all of us will make it out of here safely. Let’s be honest those in the past will not be welcoming to an ex- death eater. I need-” His tone began to soften and his eyes glossed over. 

“I need you to promise me that you’ll watch out for Hermione, That you make sure she cares for herself and does not get lost in fixing everything that’s out of her control. Promise that you’ll enjoy your time, the time that was taken from you. Lastly, promise that you’ll kill that son of bitch father of mine. Of course wait till after I’m born, don’t blow me out of existence. You need me to deflate that big head of yours. I love you Harry, you’re my brother and-” 

“Save your love for later Malfoy. We’re all getting out of here.” Harry interrupted, he couldn’t think of losing someone else and he’d make sure he didn’t. 

They made their way out of the castle passing death eaters as they raced to the headmasters office. Harry shot his signal to Hermione as the men raced to the whomping willow. 

In the forbidden forest, Hermione awaited word from her boys. A stag patronous appeared before her “It’s time” Harry’s voice rang from the stag before it vanished. For the first time since the hour they’ve been gone she left a big breath out and quickly grabbed her wand and beaded bag making her way to the whomping willow. 

As she made her way there, she froze in her spot as she watched the scene in front of her. Harry and Draco wands out fighting for their lives as more and more death eaters attacked. She ran down shooting spell after spell. Just as she was about to reach them Harry was hit with a curse, a red light hitting his shoulder. Harry hit the ground with a hard thud. 

“Harry!” She yelled, lowering her wand and running to him. Before she could reach him a rough hand grabbed her. She struggled against the person’s grip to free herself not taking her eye’s off of Harry, and as she struggled she felt a breath on her shoulder blade. She screamed as her attacker bit down hard ripping into her skin. 

“Avada Kedavra!” She heard Darco yell, she felt every bone in her tiny body on fire, her blood boiling. She turned to look at her attacker dead on the floor… Greyback…. He’d bitten her; she looked up at the sky momentarily as the full moon stared back at her. She froze the reality of what just happened seeping into her, she’d been bitten by a werewolf on a full moon… She would become a werewolf. 

“Hermione! You have to move, get to Harry NOW!” Draco yelled, a small sob escaped her lips as she forced her feet to move. She fell to Harry’s side feeling for a pulse. It was going weak slowly but he was alive. She went for her wand to join Draco in the fight. 

“NO, GET OUT OF HERE! THERE’S NO TIME!” she shook her head. She wouldn’t leave him. 

“WE’RE NOT LEAVING YOU!” She protested. 

“THERE’S NO TIME TO ARGUE!” Draco said as he moved closer and closer to the growing number of death eaters apparating in to join the fight. 

“Et Quasi horas, singulis est. Necdum Sol citius. Provocantes me in virtute temporis conspergendi. Quod animas ponere mittebam fractum.” Draco chanted as he held back the death eaters coming too close to his friends. 

The time turner flew out of Harry’s pocket and began to spin, a light engulfed Hermione and harry. She reached her hand out to grab Draco but it was too late a green light had hit him sending him flying back he was gone. Hermonie screamed in horror as the light became too bright for her eyes to stay on Draco's lifeless body. She began dropping through time and space gripping Harry. 

She landed hard on a floor letting go of Harry's body.

“H-Harry?” she called out before completely blacking out.


	2. 1981

“More and more are being attacked and we’re sitting in here on our ares not doing anything, you said this organization was meant to save people Albus.” Sirius black said frustrated at his old headmaster.

“Of course Sirius, but we must be smart and vigilant we can not go into every fight recklessly thinking we have the upper hand.” Albus said in his calm tone that drove Sirius mad. 

“Come pads, sit down.” Remus Lupin said, taking his shoulder and bringing him down to sit next to him. 

The order had been meeting every Tuesday and Friday to discuss their strategies to defeat Voldemort and his growing cause, but today on a Wednesday they gathered around the table. Another muggle village had been attacked, no survivors. 

Lily Potter sat in between Sirius and James Potter, she held her husband's hand tightly as the details of the attack were being told. It was the first meeting since she had Harry that she’d attended. Remus Lupin sat on the side of Sirius with his head hanging low, werewolves had attacked the village killing men, women and children alike. He knew the order looked at him differently the moment the word of his illness was shared, now they give him sideways looks to see his reaction to the horrific ordeal like somehow, they thought he’d be pleased with the idea of blood and death. It made his shame grow greatly he knew he was a monster there was no need for the side glances to remind him. The rest of the order sat in silence Marlene Mckinnon, Peter Pettigrew, Frank and Alice Longbottom, Molly and Aruthor Weasley they joined after Molly's brothers were killed and alastor moody, Minerva Mcgonagall, and Kingsley Shacklebolt.

Discussion of more portals on the streets were being thrown out there when suddenly a blinding light overtook the room. As the light began to fade the marauders stood quickly with their wands out standing protectly in front of Lily. 

When the light faded completely and their eyes adjusted back to the room they saw two bodies laying on the ground. Both in bad shape the girl was bleeding from her shoulder blood staining her shirt and oozing down her arm. The boy had bruises all over his face and you can see the purple outline of a curse on his neck going down. The girl was gripping the boy as to protect him from another curse she rolled off of him struggling to hold her head up 

“H-Harry,” she said as she passed out. 

Eye’s widened to the name. How did she know of Harry? James and Lily were careful who they told of the identity of their son. 

Marlene Mckinnon made the first move towards them. 

“Marlene no they could be death eaters.” Moody said. 

“Or they could be survivors of the village attack.” She defended.

“The village was a muggle town there was no proof of wizards or witches living there, Marley we can’t trust that these people are good.” Sirius said, reaching to grab her.

“Well I guess we’ll find out after we make sure they don’t die. Peter grab a rag and press it against the girl's shoulder before she bleeds out.” Marlene said as she made her way to Harry ripping her shirt open she gasped as she saw the extent of the curse. A purple line starting at the boy's chest and extending to his neck. She pulled out her wand thinking of a counter curses to stop it from spreading any further. 

While she did, Peter ran in with a rag stretching the girls shirt to see the wound. Once he saw the wound his eye went wide and he paled. 

“What is it pettigrew?” Moody said, seeing the change in his stance.

“She-she was bitten.” He said, afraid of his voice breaking. 

Gasp filled the room and again side glances moved to Lupin who stood there in shock. A werewolf bit her, he stared at the girl she looked so broken there on the ground her small frame, he knew she hadn’t had a decent meal in ages. Bruises lined around her face and neck. For an odd moment he wanted to move to her, to protect the tiny broken girl.

“The poor girl, who’d do something like this?” Molly said Author holding her close to his side. 

The girl began to stir awake. She glanced to the side to check the boy and looked at Marlene with a questionable glance. Slowly moving her head to look up at Peter first with confusion then with recognition and attacked. 

…………...

Hermione’s head was heavy against the pressure she felt. She blinked her eyes open, her eye’s struggling to adjust to the light of the room. She turned her head to Harry, a blond woman had her wand over him chanting counter curses. She could see the purple scars slowly stop the spread to his body. 

In her confused state she wondered where they were, she flinched when she felt someone putting pressure to the open wound on her shoulder. When she looked up at the person her eyes stuck to him. He dare smile at her! 

Peter Pettigrew.. She hadn’t seen him since the day Ron died when Pettigrew laughed along with his blood thirsty friends, tutoring her and Ron. Holding her head so she couldn’t look away when they killed him. 

She twisted his arms off of her as she stood to her feet and with all the strength she had left kicked his chest sending him flying into a wall away from her. She grabbed for her wand and Harry’s, pointed one behind her to the women above Harry and the other to everyone else in the room. 

Everyone else followed suit and pulled their wands pointed at her waiting for her to make the first attack. Everyone except Peter who was struggling to recover after the kick Hermione gave him and the lady behind her who hadn’t stopped waving her wand over Harry. 

“Look around lady, there’s 13 of us and one of you, think smart of your next move.” Sirius said, cutting the silence. 

“I’ll take my chances.” Hermonie quickly came back as she stared at the young man again realization hit her and she quickly remembered everything. The fight, the time turner… Draco. 

“Sirius Black. What year is this?” She said breathlessly as she lowered the wands in her hands. 

“Yes and who might you be?” Sirius asked wand still pointed at the girl. 

“Her-hermione granger I mean no harm we’re peaceful, Please the year.” She said looking back at Harry. 

“Tell that to Peter and it’s January 12th, 1981.” He said walking over to help his friend up from the ground she looked at a younger Peter Pettigrew with anger and disgust as he looked at her confusion and fear. Good she wanted him to fear her. 

Hermonie nodded her head, it worked the time turner sent them back Draco had done it. 

“Might you tell us where you’ve come from girl?” Albus Dumdledor said from the other side of the room it kind of took her breath away to see her old headmaster alive and breathing again. 

It was like in one moment she was a teenager back in hogwarts in his office as he riddled their next mission leaving them to figure things out on their own. 

“My name is Hermione Granger-” 

“We got that already” Alastor Moody “What's your motive here?” He asked, rushing her to the point hand still gripping his wand. 

She inhaled deep and spoke freely like ripping a band aid granger she thought. 

“My friend and I we’ve traveled from the future, the year 2000 to be exact. To warn you, to help you. The war you are fighting you will not win. We were still fighting this same war and we lost.” She said with sadness in her tone. 

“Time Travel isn’t impossible.” Arthur Weasley said Hermonie looked over at him and Molly it hurt to see them, they’d become like parents to her. In her time, she had buried them. Buried all the Weasleys. 

She didn’t respond, didn’t trust her voice to speak, she glanced a little longer at young Molly. She looked so much like Ginny. Instead she showed the time turner showing them that it was possible. 

“A time Turner. I don’t think I've ever set my eyes on one.” Albus spoke reaching for the time turner. 

“Our other friend figured out how to set it back further to get us here. He gave his life to ensure we made it here.” She said thinking of Draco. 

“And we are just to believe your word just like that.” Lily said from behind the three men standing in front of her. Hermonie looked at her, wow she was as beautiful as the pictures even with the bags under her eyes. 

“Feel free to use Veritaserum. I have nothing to hide.” Hermonie said as she kneeled down to help with Harry. 

“Thank you, I’ll take it from here. First I need to completely heal my friend then you may ask me whatever you’d like, is there a room I can lay him down in?” She asked 

“You can lay him down here. We don’t want you out of our sight.” Moody ordered in his commanding tone. She truly did not miss that. 

She levitated Harry off the ground and took him to the couch. 

“You yourself should be healed I don’t know if you’d noticed but you’ve been bitten.” Remus spoke for the first time, Hermonie looked at him, professor Lupin the man she’d respected and admired the whole war until his death, even after death. 

“Worst has happened to better people, I’ll be fine.” She said looking back at Harry, it surprised Remus the way she took the news of being changed into a monster. She was strong, something in his chest made him proud.

Hermione got to work summoning his vitals and magical core, everyone in the room starred and she remembered this kind of magic had not been invented yet. 

“What the hell is that?” Someone asked. 

“It’s his vitals and magical core I’m making sure the curse did not drain him of magic. It could kill him. It’s still full which means he wasn’t hit with that curse. Thank you Marlene, you saved his life stopping the curse from spreading to his heart.” She said 

She waved away the vital spell. Harry was holding steady, she grabbed his hand putting it to her hand and breathed in deep “Merlin Harry, I thought I lost you.” She whispered to her friend. 

She turned to Dumbledor knowing he was trying to get into her head the moment she pointed those wands at her. She was extremely good at Occlumency thanks to Draco teaching her so she was able to keep him out. 

She dropped her wall just a little to allow him to hear a thought. 

“I’ll answer any question you have, but Peter Pettigrew does not stay. He leaves now.” He nodded his head showing her he heard her request. To that he dismissed a very upset Pettigrew. Guess he wants information to pass to the dark lord Hermione thought in disgust. 

She knew if Voldemort found out that she was with Harry potter that all hell would break loose. Once Pettigrew was gone Hermione felt her shoulder release it’s tension. 

“I think it’s time for some truth serum. Ms.Grager if you don’t mind.” Dumbledor said passing her the small vital she nodded and quickly shot back the liquid waiting for the potion to take course through her body. 

She sat in a chair next to Harry to not leave his side afraid that he may die on her like everyone else did. 

“What is your name?” Albus began with his questions. 

“Hermione Jean Granger” She answered.

“Did you truly travel here from the future?”

“Yes, 2000 to be exact.” 

“Why?” 

“To help stop the war here and now.” 

“Do you have any loyalty to voldemort?” 

Her face twisted in disgust “No, Never” 

“Are you loyal to the order?” 

“No” She said the truth spilling out, Sirius huffed a laugh in the back of the room. 

“Then who holds your loyalty Ms.Granger?” 

“My friend here, only him.” She said, looking at James and lily. 

“And who is your friend here.” 

She hesitated but with the potion coursing through her she had no choice but to say his name. 

“Harry James Potter.” She said looking at his parents as their expression changed to shock and horror even Sirius lost his little smirk. 

“James.” Lily said, gripping his arm tight, James moved as if instinctively to Harry's side and held his head looking at him. This man, whose son had become was chewed up and thrown out by war. Lily and Sirius were quickly at his side, Lily in silent tears as she looked down at her little boy reaching to grab his hand. 

Hermione felt horrible for them, the life they fought so hard to give Harry will never happen and now they know. 

“How many lives were lost?” Asked Remus looking deeply into Hermione's eyes, also trying to process all the information.

“Harry and I are the only ones left.” She said, thinking of Draco a sob escaping her mouth. 

“Well then everyone, I think we have everything we need, we believe you. I think it’s best we resume the next meeting. We’ll need to find you and Mr.Potter to stay while we figure out a good plan,” Albus said 

“Nonsense Albus, they’ll stay with us, we have loads of space.” Lily quickly said, looking at Hermione with a quick weak smile. Hermione returned the smile and looked at Albus as he nodded getting up to take his leave. Slowly the other members took their leave as well until it was only Hermione, Sirius, Lily, James and Remus left in the room. 

James haven’t taken their eyes off of Harry since he found out his true identity, 

“He looks just like you prongs.” Sirius said in a memorizing tone holding his friend's shoulder. 

“He’s heard that all his life, how much he looks like his father but with his mothers eyes.” Hermione offered. 

“So, we don’t survive it long huh? This war?” Lily asked her eyes still on her son. 

“No, I’m sorry.” Hermione answered looking down at her hands. 

“Well, at least you guys have made it. To make changes right? Let’s go home. I'm sure you’d like a shower and some food.” James spoke finally.


	3. Godrics Hollow

One by One they stepped out of the floo into the living room of Godric’s hollow James and Lily last with Harry in James's arms. He took him to one of the spare rooms right next to their bedroom and stayed there with his son afraid to leave him. He cried that night silent tears feeling like he failed his son. Harry, with all his scars, brusies and starved appearance, broke James a great deal. 

Lily led Hermione where she’d be staying, “Remus’s room is right across from you. I'm sure if you needed anything he wouldn’t mind helping you. Of course us as well we stay just down the hall and Sirius is across from us. The bathroom is the last door in the hall. I'll get you some fresh towels.” Lily looked at Hermione’s shoulder blade and the bite mark, still bleeding a little. 

“It’s not as bad as it seems. I saw a great friend deal with this with a lot of grace and strength. I'm just going to have to channel that energy. I’ll be okay.” Hermione said more for herself than Lily. 

“Thank you Hermione, when you said your loyalty is only to my son I truly sense it. Thank you for fighting with him and keeping him alive.” She smiled sadly. 

Hermione grabbed her hand “He kept me alive just as much, he’s strong and loving the biggest heart you’d ever see. He’ll wake up soon and I'm sure he’d love it to have both his parents there with him.” She said and gave Lily a little nug to go be by Harry's side.

For the first time in a long time more time than she’d care to admit Hermione showered. A steaming hot shower. She let the water run down on her watching as the dirt and blood went down the drain. For the first time she could properly grieve Draco Malfoy. She cried until she felt there were no more tears left to cry, she was amazed there were any left at all. After all these years and death she’d thought she had her fill in crying, but there she was sobbing over yet another fallen friend. 

She stepped out of the shower feeling refreshed, her hair was finally washed and detangled, not that mess of bird's nest she kept in a bun at all times but actually clean. 

She went into her beaded bag pulling out a nightgown and robe drying her hair with a spell. Before dressing she stood in front of the mirror looking at herself. She hadn’t done that either in what felt like years. She felt like she was staring at a stranger. 

Her curls no longer are tight coils but loose and a tab bit dry though a lot longer, her eye’s dead, no light she always had as a child in Hogwarts, she was practically skin and bones, food was very scarce on the run. 

The scars of each battle she fought were clear on her skin. The deep purple line that ran to rib under her breast to the center of her chest from the battle in the department of mysteries when Dolohov shot a curse at her almost killing her. The scars on her back from being tortured the day Ron was killed, ran from her shoulder to middle of her back those were put there by Bellatrix and Peter. The purple scar on her forearm that read “MUDBLOOD” her first torture also done by Bellatrix. Lastly, the teeth marks forever on her shoulder a clear sign that everything was soon going to change for her. She was a werewolf now. The small gold specks in her eyes confirmed just that for her. 

All the physical scars did nothing compared to the mental ones. The small twitch she’d developed from so many cruciatus curses. The nervous tick of biting her nails and the panic attacks she endured when she thought no one was paying attention. 

She pulled her eyes away from her reflection and got dressed finally leaving the bathroom. She dropped her beaded bag in her room before heading to the kitchen. There she found Sirius and Remus sitting at the table talking in a hushed tone. They stopped when she strolled in.

“Don’t let me interrupt, just want some tea is all.” She said 

“Of course love, let me get you that come sit Lily left some food for you.” Sirius said making his way to the cabinets. The idea of food makes her nauseous but happy at the same time. 

“Thank you Sirius.” She made her way to the table and sat next to Remus for the first time since she arrived she looked at him; he definitely was not the same professor she knew in the future. 

This Remus was a lot more shy, keeping his head down on his book he looked up slightly to give her a nod. He was handsome, very handsome even the few small scars across his face did not hide that. His eyes were a beautiful green with specks of gold in them. His lips were full and pink Herminoe licked hers just thinking about them. His hair was a sandy blonde and looked so soft she almost reached out to put her hands through it. 

He was different, the Remus she knew had greying hair and a few more scars. He held himself with a little more confidence and was not afraid to look her in the eye and have a conversation. Remus looked up at his book as if he felt her starring, Hermione quickly looked down a blush spreading her cheeks as he smiled slightly at having caught her. Moony immediately howled in excitement at her attention. 

“Here you go, tea and a fresh meal.” This time Hermione turned her attention to Sirius black taking in his face he too was handsome. His features were sharp, high  
cheekbones full of life and his eyes an amazing grey color almost close to Draco’s a black family trait she sees. His long shoulder length black hair was full and silky. He was no longer the hollow man she had meant at 14 after he escaped from Azkaban. He was full of life and smirking at Hermione as she took in his young features. 

“See something you like?” He asked her, looking in her eyes, licking his lips. Hermione chuckled looking down at her tea. 

“Still a manwhore I see.” She said and laughed when Sirius put his hand on his chest pretending to be hurt. 

“How about we go to my room later and I saw you how much of a manwhore I can be” he wiggled his eyebrows at her as she took a sip of her tea. 

“Leave the girl be Sirius, she's trying to enjoy her dinner.” Remus said interrupting his flirting, it bothered him that he was clearly trying to get with Hermione. Back in Hogwarts, Sirius went after every girl he laid his eyes on and Remus never minded he’d never had eyes for those girls, but Hermione was beautiful and strong. 

Something about the girl pulled him towards her, he wouldn’t let Sirius get this one. He looked at her again, taking in her beauty. She had full pink lips and her hair curled perfectly light brown locks that went down her back, her eyes were brown like chocolate. He loved chocolate and the few specks of gold showing she was truly infected with lycanthropy. He hated that he’d have to watch her suffer turning as he did. She was mysterious and he wanted to learn everything he could about her. 

James walked in pulling his attention away from her and to his friend who looked worse for wear. His eyes swollen from crying he sat at the table sighing deeply. 

“Hermione I hope these two are giving you a warm welcome.” James said to her. 

“Yes, thank you again for letting me stay. Has Harry showed any signs of waking?” She asked. 

“No not yet, Lily said his body just needs to heal a little longer. Hopefully soon.” He nodded his head. 

“He’s incredibly strong, he'll wake soon.” She said, giving his hand a squeeze. 

“Sirius I haven’t seen you go see him yet?” James said to the boy's godfather. 

Sirius shrugged “I suppose I thought the lad would want to wake up to his parents before seeing me.” Sirius said looking down to his own cup of tea. 

“That is completely untrue, no offense to James but Sirius you're the only father Harry’s ever known. Harry didn’t have the easiest life and when you finally came into it. He was filled with hope he finally had a father. When- When he lost you I didn’t think he’d come back from it, he didn’t speak to me for weeks, didn't sleep, didn’t eat. It was like he was gone too. He’d want you there.” Hermione said. 

Sirius was left speechless; he stared at her only nodding his head that he understood what she was saying. 

James smiled at his friend although sad that he couldn’t be the father figure in his son's life he was happy that someone could. Someone he trusted completely. 

“Well then” Sirius finally said “Let me go see my godson then” He was up on feet and darting to the room in seconds James closely behind him. 

Hermione and Remus sat in comfortable silence, he reading his book and she eating little by little. It did not stop them from stealing glances at each other. 

When she was finished with her food she said her goodnites to Remus and headed off to bed. Moony and Remus were a bit sad that her presence was no longer there. 

She walked to check on Harry. When she got there she saw Lily there staring at Harry holding on to his hand. 

“He’s going to wake up Lily.” Hermione said to comfort her. 

“Hermione, hello how are you? Did you eat? I left food for you.” She said. 

“Yes thank you, I just came to check on Harry’s vitals before I go to bed.” She made her way to Harry’s side. The vital spell came to life above Harry as she checked his heartbeat, blood pressure and magical core. Everything was normal to her relief. 

“You’ve got to teach me that one day, wish I had that back in Hogwarts these men keep you on your toes with their dangerous adventures.” Lily said, paying close attention to Harry’s heart beat.

“Of course, I guess the need for dangerous adventures was passed down.” She laughed looking down at Harry thinking of all the stupid and dangerous things they were up too in Hogwarts. 

Once finished checking his vitals, she headed to her room for the night. 

She laid in her bed looking up at the ceiling waiting for sleep to take over. 

She was laying down in the tent, her eyes looking up. Draco on one side of her and Harry on the other side. This is how they slept now for some time. They’d all suffered the same nightmares at night that woke them up in cold sweats and screams so it was only an amount of time that they’d just ended up sleeping all in the same bed to chase each other's nightmares away. It was the only peaceful way to sleep. Hermione gripping Draco’s hand and her head safely in Harry’s shoulder. This is the only way she felt safe. 

It was then that she felt the cold void fill her, the anxiety raising in her chest. Her breaths became harder and harder to take and she felt the panic attack take over her senses. She looked at Harry shaking him trying to wake him up but he wouldn’t wake. Her voice betrayed her not a single word coming out, so she was left violently shaking him trying to see those green eyes looking at her telling her it’s okay holding her to his chest where his heartbeat would calm her but it never came. So, she turned to Draco to pull him closer to save her from the drowning anxiety but when she looked at him laying there his eyes wide open and blank. He was dead, his hand stiff holding on to hers. She tried to pry her hands out of his, tears spilling down her face as her eyes were stuck on her friend's pale lifeless face. Slowly she heard cracking as his neck turned to face her, his eyes still blank no longer grey but pure white, a stray tear falling out of one of them. She began to scream but no sounds escaped only sobs. She’d failed them. 

“Draco! Draco!” She screams thrashing around the bed. She hears a panic knocking at the door pulling her out of this horrible nightmare. 

“Hermione? Are you okay?” It was Remus he was knocking on her bedroom door. She was breathing hard and looking around. She knew she was shaking, she quickly got to her feet and walked to open the door. Her eyes flashing a bright amber when she looked at Remus, his flashing just as bright. 

“Hey are yo-” She threw her arms around his waist holding him close to her. It shocked him, he was not the affectionate kind. Aside from the marauders and Lily's small hugs he did not touch people. People were usually afraid to touch him and he was not too pleased to touch others, but she was shaking and sobbing. She was afraid of what he might feel towards this. She was a stranger to him but to her, he was a good friend. In the future, while living in number 12 after being tortured by Bellatrix the first time had left her with severe nightmares and it was Remus who’d pull her out and stay in the chair next to her bed until she was okay. 

Slowly Remus wrapped his arms around the shaking witch putting his chin on the top of her head. She smelled of roses, vanilla, and coconut. It was addicting. Slowly he looked at her, her eyes shifting back to the chocolate brown he was so interested in, his own flashing back to green knowing she was calming down. 

She held herself to his chest , the smell of parchment and chocolate engulfing her; it was calming and soon she felt her Anxiety slowly dying down. 

She released him embarrassed of having done that, the cold feeling was noticed by the both of them “I-i’m sorry that was inappropriate, you don’t even know me.” 

“No, don’t apologize it’s okay.” He said scratching the back of his neck “Are you okay?” 

“Fine just nightmares, it happens sometimes. I guess it’s been a while since I’ve slept alone. I usually sleep with Harry and Draco. It helps” She said sitting down on her bed. 

He noticed the small twitch in her hand and the way she bit the skin off of those beautiful lips.

“I can- erm i can stay if you’d like. If it’s not too weird I mean I know we just met and stuff but i wouldn’t want you to feel unsafe or-” He was rambling and she quite enjoyed it, found it cute even. 

“That- that would actually be very appreciated.” She said patting an empty spot in her bed. 

Remus slowly made his way sitting on the bed next to her. 

“I’m sorry if I woke you, I told myself to put a silencing charm up.” She said “I guess I forgot.” 

Remus did not say anything only nodded in understanding. He did not want to tell her that she did have the charm up that he hadn’t heard her screams but felt her panic. He was sitting in his room face in book when he felt this anxiety in his chest. His breath was hitched and he panicked and he just knew it was Hermione he needed to check on her to make sure she was okay. 

“Who’s Draco?” He asked curiously. 

“A good friend, he’s the reason me and Harry even made it back here honestly. He died, sending us back the killing curse hit him. That was the last thing I saw before I woke up here.” She said, looking down playing with her fingers. 

“I’m sorry Hermione.” Remus said trying so hard not to push the subject. She smiled at him, Merlin that smile he thought.

Remus and Hermione stayed up almost all night talking. They shared their love for books and education. Hermione laughed when he told her of his dream to the DADA professor at Hogwarts, she told him he’d see when asked why she laughed. He learned all the positive things about this girl, never asking her of the bad he figured she’d tell him when she was ready. 

She disliked flying although she grew to be used to it, she thought divination was complete rubbish and should not be a subject in hogwarts. She met Harry on the Hogwarts express along with Ron, a big sadness in her face when she spoke of him. He was sorted in Gryffindor, he figured as much when she stood at the ready with two wands in her hands ready to fight a room full of armed wizards and witches without flinching. She laughed at his jokes and his small stories of the marauders' time in Hogwarts telling him she couldn’t wait till Harry woke up so he could hear about this too. 

Soon she was laying down as he read his book to her, his back on the wall and long legs crossed on the bed. The comfort of him being there and his scent kept her calm enough to put her asleep with no nightmares. She fell asleep to the sound of his voice reading to her latest favorite novel. Peaceful soundless sleep.


	4. The Future Told By Them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to leave comments on suggestions or criticism throughout the story. 
> 
> If there's anything any of you would like to see happen I'd take it into consideration I'm a pretty open minded person!
> 
> Hope you guys are enjoying so far. I have so many more ideas!

Remus awoke the sun seeping through the window, he felt pain in his back due to the position he slept in that night. His back against the wall and his legs spread straight on the bed. 

He looked down at the little arm wrapped at his waist. Hermione was still asleep, her mouth slightly open and her hair covering a little more than half her face. 

Although he hated the idea of leaving the witch, he wiggled out of her grip and pulled the blanket up to her and sneaked out before Sirius could catch him and never let it go. 

He slowly closed her door trying to be as quiet as he could and to his displeasure he heard, 

“Remus? What are you doing leaving Hermione’s room at this time?” He looked down the hall to James and Lily baby Harry on her hip pointing and smiling at him. 

“Uhh yeah she was having a hard night, nightmares I just went to chat and we just drifted to sleep.” He said speeding to his room. 

“Right sure Moony let’s go with that.” James laughed “Wait till I tell Sirius you got the girl before he did.” Remus rolled his eyes, closing his door. He was too happy to even care about the jokes his friends would come up with. 

Hermione woke up from her sleep feeling a bit colder than she did last night. She saw that Remus left and she smiled at the thought of the way he comforted her. She got up and walked to the bathroom to freshen up. 

Afterwards, she walked into the kitchen where the marauders and Lily sat with baby Harry. 

Lily was the first to notice her walk in “Morning hermione.” She said as she continued to feed baby Harry. Remus might as well have broken his neck as he turned to greet her with a warm smile. James and Sirius giggled like school girls at his reaction. 

“Shit Moony, Don’t break your neck now.” Sirius snickered. 

“Fuck off Pads.” Remus said looking back down at his morning paper. 

“Morning everyone.” She said making her way to Lily and Harry “Wow, so this is Harry, it’s weird to see him so young. At least his hair is not that messy mop he usually likes.” she said chuckling.

“Hey, I have you know that messy hair is the Potter way. It was a birthright.” James said as he slicked his hair back with his fingers. 

“Oh please Harry did it on purpose. Look at me I play quidditch.” Hermione did her best Harry impression, Everyone laughed. 

“He truly is your son prongs.” Sirius said, sipping his coffee.

“So my son played quidditch, not that I’m surprised. Was he good? What position did he play?”James asked excitedly to know his son will keep the legacy going. 

“I think Harry would want to tell you when he wakes up.” Hermione said and took a seat next to Harry’s high chair. 

As they sat and ate their breakfast Hermione played with baby Harry. 

A shadow of a man came limping into the kitchen holding a wand and his side in pain. 

“He-hermione.” Harry said as he looked at her in confusion. 

“Harry!” She yelled, pulling everyone’s attention towards him as she ran and wrapped her arms around him. 

Lily and James and even Sirius were stuck watching their grown up son who was finally awake. 

Hermione released him holding his face in full tears. 

“I thought I lost you Harry, you scared the hell out of me. Never do that again. I could kill you myself with how much you scared me.” She rushed out. 

Harry laughed into her hug. 

“Hermione you're going to break my ribs.” He said but still fully embracing her. His eyes looked up scanning the faces in front of him. 

“Mom?” Lily almost lost her breath at hearing her son call for her for the first time. Her eyes glossed over as Hermione helped him walk more into the kitchen. 

“Dad?” He said, looking at James. Hermione was right; he did have his mothers eyes. 

He looked at the seat in front of them “Sirius” and his voice broke. It had been three years since he’d last since his godfather. He thought he better prepared himself to see him but this was too much. 

He felt slightly bad that he’d wrapped himself around Sirius before his own parents but Sirius was a big loss for him. After he finished hugging Sirius he went into a big embrace of his parents, his mom holding him as tight as Hermione did. 

“Erm- mom I can’t breath.” He said and Lily laughed. 

“I’m sorry, it’s just seeing you like this at this age wow.” 

“Yeah seeing you too is nice to be able to know the two of you is all I ever wanted.” Harry said. 

“It happens young then, losing us?” James asked with sadness in his voice. 

“Yes, it does but it won’t we’re here to fix that.” He said, hugging his father and mother again with a smile across his face. 

A baby cry pulls him and he looks at himself laughing “Wow this weirder than I thought it would be.” He said walking toward baby Harry putting his fingers through the baby’s hair. 

He turned towards Remus sitting at the table letting the family have their moment. 

“Remus, Look at you so young.” Harry said, extending his hand to shake his. 

“Harry you’re a grown man. Merlin this is weird.” Remus said, taking his hand. 

Harry finally took a seat at the table grabbing Hermione's arm, happy to see his best friend safe. 

“Draco?” He said, noticing his absence. 

Hermione shook her head sadly “He didn’t make it.” 

Harry knew before she said it, but a conformation was needed. 

“Right.” He said sadness creeping into his supposed happy moment. 

“But if we succeed he will be alive and be the annoying blond, hair slicked back, spoiled child he’s always been.” Hermione said in assurance. 

“Now that we’ve been introduced and reunited, we need to know everything, no detail left out.” Sirius said.

“First let me set Harry down for a nap then we speak.” Lily said picking up the baby and taking him to the room. 

Once baby Harry was fast asleep the group moved into the living room. Harry sat on a loveseat Hermione sitting on the ground in between his legs for comfort; she knew it was a lot for him to be surrounded by his family. 

“Right where to even start, as you know Voldemort in our time has won the war, the villages, the ministry, and even Hogwarts is over run by death eaters.” Harry began letting them take the information in slowly. 

“Harry, Draco, and I came up with a plan to come back here and stop the major events that lead up to Voldemort’s victory in the future. Starting with the deaths of Lily and James.” Herminoe said to this everyone sat straight up to hear of the details of what’s to come. 

“There will be a prophecy that will be told to the dark lord… The one with the power to vanquish the Dark lord approaches.. And the dark lord shall mark him as his equal but he shall have power the dark lord knows not. For neither can live while the other survives.” Hermione repeated it like she did many times over the years since finding out about it. 

“It speaks of a child born at the end of July, which is why Voldemort figured it had to be Harry or Neville.” She finishes. 

“Soon, Albus Dumbledor will tell you and the longbottoms to go into hiding under a fidelius charm. Originally you two pick Sirius as secret keeper but he will also have a target on his back and afraid that he will be too obvious of a choice you agree to change it without telling anyone-” Harry struggled to finish the story so hermione took over. 

“You don’t tell anyone of the change and the person who you change it too betrays you telling Voldemort where your location is.” She looked up at Harry to make sure he was okay. His face was stoned in place looking down at the ground so she continued. 

“On October 31, 1981, Voldemort enters this house and murders James right there on those stairs you were trying to buy Lily time to escape with Harry, you were unarmed.”

Sirius huffed at that standing and began to pace “What sort of pussy kills an unarmed man does he have no honor!” He yelled. 

“Sirius calm down, it hasn’t happened and it won’t… and Lily?” He asked, grabbing her protectively. 

“Lily had a choice to allow Voldemort to kill Harry and live or die. She chose to die casting herself in front of Voldemort's killing curse.” At this James grabbed a little tighter afraid that if he let go he’d lose her to the killing curse at that moment. 

“Her love and sacrifice saved Harry’s life. She taped into great magic. It created a barrier around Harry and when Voldemort shot his killing curse at him, it rebounded, killing him instead.” Lily smiled that at least her death was not for nothing; she died for Harry and she would do it a thousand times more. 

“So, if he died that night then why is the war still happening in your time?” Remus asked, sitting forward his hands together in front of him. 

“Because the one who will betray you, he kidnaps Harry our 4th year when his name is put in the goblet of fire. He was tricked,to compete in the triwizard tournament. There he took him cutting into him and bringing Voldemort back to life. You see, the night that Voldemort was destroyed, his soul was left behind creating a horcrux, attaching to the only living thing in the room-” 

“Harry?” Lily gasped.

“Yes, Voldemort became a part of me, his soul lived in me which is why with my blood he was able to be resurrected.” Harry spoke up. 

“He doesn’t have him anymore, two years ago we fought in a big battle and Voldemort sort of killed Harry.” Hermione said as everyone in the room looked at her with wide eyes. 

“Of course I’m fine and here, it did kill that part of me, but I wasn’t the only Horcrux there are more out there and if we did our calculations correctly in this year he has created 5 of them. So, if we find them and destroy them he can be killed for good this time.” Harry said with hope in his tone for the first time in forever. 

“So who is it, the one to betray us?” Sirius said in a low angry tone. 

Hermione and Harry made eye contact “Do it” she said having talked about this moment before. 

Harry waved his wands and doors shut tight around them locking them in there. 

“What the hell Harry!” James Shouted as he tried to open the doors. 

“It won’t open, it's a sealment charm.” Hermione said. 

“We need you guys to stay calm, especially you Sirius, we do not want to repeat the future.” She said looking right at him. 

“The night you guys die, Sirius comes home and finds your bodies and Harry screaming in Hagrid's arms. He knew right away who betrayed you, so he told Hagrid to take Harry to Dumbledor on his bike so he’d be able to confront the man.” Harry said looking at Sirius with so much pain. 

“You confront him only to be framed for the murder of 12 muggles and the man himself. He had cut his finger off after causing a big explosion, then transformed into his amangi form of- of a rat. He lived that way for twelve years” 

Everyone froze in shock how it could be, Peter was their family, their greatest friend. 

“It-it was Peter, Peter betrays us?” James says completely hurt. “B-but he’s my brother, my best friend.” Lily held him. 

Sirius turned into a mad man trying to rip the door off the hinges so he could murder peter himself. Remus sat on the couch head in his hands distraught. Hermione made her way over to him having to give him comfort she placed her hand on his back rubbing up and down. She felt the tension slowly disappear from his body as he reached to grab her hand. 

This man was their friend, they spent seven years in Hogwarts pulling pranks and growing up with each other. They’d experience all the first together. This man was the first person Sirius told when he lost his virginity and they took a shot of firewhiskey to it. He was there at James and Lily’s wedding. He was a groomsman. He held their son. They spent full moons together playing in their animal forms. It was Peter's idea to become an animagus to be able to be with Remus so he wouldn’t have to do it alone. Now they sit with the news that he would soon cause the deaths of Lily and James. 

Sirius finally gave up trying to break down the doors. 

“Tell me I at least get to kill him.” Sirius said on fire. 

“No, After the expulsion everyone felt it made sense that it’d be you to betray them, you were after all their secret keeper and one their closest friend. You were taken to Azkaban with no trail.” 

Sirius slowly sat back down taking in the information, “Azkaban with no trail.” He said breathlessly.

How long?” he asked looking at the ground. 

“Twelve years, Before you discover Peter was still alive and escaped.” Harry spoke, Sirius sat for a moment before standing and flipping the center table over. 

Out of reflex, Remus grabbed Hermione shielding her from Sirius’s anger. James did the same with Lily. 

“And everyone just believed me to be the betrayer, even- even you Moony.. How could you believe that I’d do something like that?” He asked, completely broken. He was hurt and looking for a reason for his injustice. 

“I-I don’t know padfoot, I can’t believe I'd believe something like that too.” He said truly lost for words. 

“It’s because before that happened the two of you had a huge fight. This war it gets to you, sometimes you distrust those you should put full faith in. You two start not trusting each other accusing the other of being a spy so when it happened it was as if the theory was answered.” Hermione said, making small circles on Remus's hand with her thumb. 

“But where was I throughout this whole ordeal? Why wasn’t I here fighting alongside James as he fought and died?” Remus asked, looking right at hermione. 

“ Soon, maybe even the next meeting Dumbledor will ask you to infiltrate different werewolf packs local and across the country in hopes for allies. You agree as a way to escape.” Hermione says, 

Remus taking in her words “Why would I, I know they’d kill me if they had the chance.” 

“And they almost do, when he asks you will say no because in our future the werewolves are on the dark side and you are not going to change their minds.” She said sternly for him to understand. 

They sat in silence taking in their fates. 

“So, what now? What’s the plan?” Lily asked. 

“Now we plan on finding the Horcruxes and destroying them. All this information stays between us the people in this room. Not the order, especially not Dumbledor.” Hermione answers. 

“Herminoe.” Harry said, Hermione knew how much Harry wanted to trust Dumbledor; he was the one to bring him into the wizarding world. They’ve never seen eye to eye when it came to the wizard. 

“No Harry, the man is manipulative. He plays everyone like a piece on a chessboard and does it in the safety of his office. He’s done it since we were 11 until his death. He knew, it’s like you don’t understand that! He knew that you were a horcrux and did not tell us! He basically raised you for the slaughter and you still have loyalty for this man! We only found out when we were given the memories of another as he was DYING! Let’s not forget how he put you with the Dursley’s people who hated you, starved you and kept you in cupboard under their stairs, DON’T BE DAFT HARRY BE SMART I KNOW YOU-” 

Hermione stopped her rant when Remus grabbed a hold of her hand, her eyes were glowing amber. Her wolf was coming out; she knew she’d felt it, heard the voice in her head telling her that she was angry and to take it out on him. Remus pulled her back to reality. 

“Relax love.” He said trying to sooth her. 

“I’-I’m sorry Harry I don’t know what that was.” Harry nodded at her with a weak smile on his face he understood and did not at the same time. 

At that moment the scene was too much for her. She lifted the charm not letting go of Remus’s hand as he pulled him to her room. She needed to get away but she could not think of not being in his comfort right now. 

When they reached her room they sat on her bed, her head laying on his lap while she pushed her hair back over and over. He watched as her fingers began to twitch a sign she was overwhelmed. His scent slowly calmed her like it did the first night she arrived. She sighed, 

“I shouldn’t have yelled like that.” 

“It’s not you, it’s the wolf, your emotions are heightened now, you won’t be able to control your outburst for a little while. You feel things 10 times more than a normal witch.” Remus said comforting her not stopping petting her hair. 

“Do you think I’d be able to handle it? The pain of transforming? I hear it kills some people.” She asked looking up at him. 

His hand froze, and he thought for a moment what would happen if he lost her like that. His eyes flashing for a moment before he pulled himself together. 

“I won’t lie and say the pain is bearable, it isn’t but what I will say is I will be there you won’t be alone.” He knew he’d have his own pain but he was completely willing to push it aside as much as he could to comfort her in any way he could. 

“What if I hurt you? I read a werewolves first change, if the person even survives it, is maddening, I could attack you, I don’t want to hurt you Remus.” She looked up at him, those chocolate brown eyes staring at him with worry. 

“I’ve been a wolf for far too long. I'm much faster. I assure you, you will not hurt me. I am going to be there and in the morning Harry will be there as well to take care of you.” He said. 

She simply nodded, turning her head back to the side and closed her eyes. After a few she could feel her breathing calm, she’d fallen to sleep there on his lap. He watched the witch as he traced the outline of her jaw and lips with his finger. 

“Just what are you doing to me little witch?” He whispered.

...............................

Hermione’s outburst left Harry, Sirius and his parents in the living room speechless. 

“A-a cupboard? Starved? My sister, she abused you?” Lily said in a hurtful tone. “I know she has had her problems with me since childhood, but to abuse my son I would've never thought.” A stray tear fell from Lily’s eyes and she felt like she truly did fail Harry. 

“Mom please it wasn’t-” He tried to smooth her to make her understand it was what was needed to happen. 

“No harry. My own sister, my blood hurt you, your whole life. I just don’t understand why Dumbledor would even put you with them. Why not Remus?” She asked. 

“Remus is a werewolf, rights for him slowly get taken away as the years go by. The ministry would have never let him raise me.” Harry said but Lily had heard enough, all this information was too much. 

She put one hand up to stop the explanations Harry was throwing her way and the other on her mouth to stop the sobs she knew were coming and she walked away as fast she could to her bedroom. 

Closing the door and locking it tight with a charm, she needed to be alone and she knew James would be hot on her tail. 

She heard the knocks James was at the door trying to get into the room to comfort her, but Lily felt like she did not deserve comfort. Her son's life was one of great sadness, lost, and pain. 

She stared down at baby Harry asleep peacefully in his crib, no scars, no bruises, no pain reflected in his face. 

This Harry was free of any burden and loss. She cradled him in her arms and cried holding him tight afraid that if she let go he would become the Harry sitting in the living room. 

Not that he was not an amazing person he was everything Hermione said he’d be but he was broken and it was clear that life was not his friend. He’d seen all the ugly the world had to offer. Her baby, her son, why was that life designed for him? She pulled Harry up kissing him on his forehead lightly as he woke up looking and smiling at her. 

She couldn’t help but smile back through her tears. 

“I will always protect you Harry, I promise. Momma loves you Harry, Dada loves you.” She said rocking him and swearing to herself she will change fate no matter the cost. He will not grow up with so much pain and she’d kill anyone who got in her way.

James walked back into the living room defeated he knew it would be a while before she opened that door. He sat down on the couch across from Sirius with his hand covering his face and signed deeply. 

Harry felt horrible causing so much disappointment after having such a wonderful reunion. 

“You know.” Harry said to break through the silence filled with sorrow. 

“My life wasn’t all fights and war, I’ve had a lot of true moments of happiness.” 

James and Sirius smiled lightly at his words looking at him trying to get more. 

“I got on the quidditch team my first year at Hogwarts.” Harry smiled at the memory. 

“No way! That’s unheard of.” James and Sirius sat up now completely interested. 

“I did, they called me the youngest seeker in the century. When Hermione comes back I’ll tell her to pull out the beaded bag. I’ve kept some of my trophies and old pictures. I was even captain my last few years” 

James sat back proudly looking at Harry “You hear that padfoot youngest seeker in the century, My son. I should have known you’d be on the quidditch team runs in your blood” James announced. 

“I even have my broom, care to lose to your own son?” He said, eyeing both men.  
Both James and Sirius smiled widely “Boy you truly believe you can defeat the masters at their own game?” Sirius asked. 

“I guess we’ll have to see now won’t we.” Harry smiled at his godfather. It felt nice for a moment to feel normal and have a normal conversation. 

Five hours later the men laughed and flew around behind the cottage showing off their flying skills. James and Sirius were more than impressed with Harry and his flying, proud even. They’d laugh and try stupid tricks on their broom, racing from one side to the other and Harry wondered if this is what it would of been like to grow up with them. 

They were pulled from their happy little moment when Remus came out and called for them. Dumbledor has called for another meeting. 

“There’s been another attack.” He yelled to them. The men looked at each other coming back to the realization of the war brewing just outside the cottage.


	5. The Order

The order made their way slowly into the room for the meeting everyone on edge awaiting the details of yet another attack. 

Harry’s eyes quickly fell to Molly Weasley as she stepped through the floo Arthur closely behind. 

“Molly!” He exclaimed causing the witch to jump in surprise when he pulled her into a hug. Harry knew how crazy he must have looked but he did care, the last time he’d seen Molly he was holding her hand as she died joining her children in the afterlife after a battle gone wrong. Now she was here young and alive. 

“Uh Hello sweetie.” She said awkwardly as she looked towards her husband who just shrugged and then cleared his throat. 

Harry pulled away and looked at him 

“Arthur Weasley.” He said, extending his hand and a warm smile. 

Harry took it immediately after “Harry Potter.” 

“I’m sorry for just attacking you with a hug, but in the future you take me into your home. The first adult to show me any kindness. You sort of the only mother I’ve ever known and seeing you.. I’m just happy to see you all. Even Hermione practically grew up at the burrow. ” He said smiling at her. 

“Oh that’s beautiful, I’m happy to have been there for you.” She said hugging him once more openly and smiling towards Hermione. 

“We even have our own one of a kind Mrs.Weasley knitted sweaters. You always tried to teach me and Ginny how to knit but we were complete rubbish.” Herminoe said laughing at the memory. 

“Ginny?” She asked with excitement in her voice. Hermione realized at this point in time Ginny hadn’t been born yet and how much Molly desperately wanted a girl. She smiled at her and nodded. 

Dumbledor entered the room at the same time as Peter Pettigrew, it took a lot of well power for Sirius and James not to take their wands out and off him there, but Hermione and Harry hadn’t told them what their plan was they couldn’t just out him and have him escaping they needed to be smart. 

As Pettigrew made his way to his seat sitting next to Hermione, Moony let out a low growl. Grabbed Hermione by her waist to pull her to his chair and sat in hers needing to protect her from evil. 

“Peter if you can please, I’d appreciate it if you’d floo over to Hogwarts and grab my book. It’s brown tied with a string. I seem to have forgotten it in the grand hall. If you please. It seems age has made my memory horrible.” Dumbledor said, remembering when Hermione told him to get Peter out of the room on her first day here. He nodded, getting up and exiting from the floo. 

Dumbledor began the meeting “Before we began I’d like to speak about allies and the importance of them. We must keep in mind that not everyone makes the right choices and sometimes people notice that too late; I obliged each of you to keep an open mind at what I saw you next.” 

Hermione and Harry looked at each other already knowing where this was about to go. Hermione out of fear of his overreaction grabbed hold of Remus’s arm to keep him calm and in his seat. Of course she couldn’t do that to all the marauders and as she expected as soon as Snape walked through the floo, James and Sirius were up wands pointing at Snape's anger and Disgust on their faces. 

If it hadn’t been for Hermione holding him Remus too would have stood up.   
“Dumbledore you must be joking, he’s a death eater!” Sirius yelled, quickly eyeing Peter as well.

“Serveus has seen the error of his ways and has chosen to help us in our fight. I trust him and his motives.” He said “Lower your wands, hear him out.” 

“Guys Please” Harry said pleading for them to step back. Only Harry’s words calmed them down. 

“So what we’re to believe that he is no longer loyal to his master, that he just decided today of all days to be on our side.” Moody questioned. 

“Snape came forward with information that he felt we needed to know. Some of our colleagues are in great danger.” 

Sirius huffed “Like he’s one to care.” 

Snape looked at him with the same distasteful stare he’d given Hermione and Harry for so many years as their professor. 

“Well, it’s definitely not for you.” Snape said with disgust clear on his face. 

Snape looked around at the faces in the room and only Hermione and Harry truly knew what he was looking for. He was looking for Lily but she had stayed home with the baby too overwhelmed to join today’s meeting. 

“How do we know we can trust you?” Shacklebolt asked. 

“You don’t, this is war you shouldn’t trust anyone. My loyalty here is to Dumbledor and his loyalty is to you people so, I will do what I can to ensure your safety.” He said carelessly. 

Everyone kept quite no longer in the mood to fight but questioning why Dumbledor would even trust such a man. 

“The attack last night Dumbledor.” Mcgonagall recalled. 

“Yes, it seems that Death eaters have attacked yet another village just outside of the Wizarding border. Not many survived but there are a few witnesses. Half blood and muggle borns reside there as well. They said they came in with black robes and masks shooting unforgivables at any in their path before entering homes and killing families. The Mckionnon family were of those attacked” Shackablot said. 

Low gasp filled the room Harry shot a glance at Hermione. 

“They’re making a statement now, trying to show who has the upper hand we can’t let them.” Moody said through clenched teeth. 

“The Mckionnons? Are they?” Sirius spoke with urgency. 

“Marlene’s parents did not make it, but Marlene did, she’s being treated at St. mungos as we speak.” Dumbledor assured everyone. 

There was relief in the air that at the very least the girl did not die. Harry and Hermione looked at each other as if communicating without words. Lupin noticed how much they did that. 

They both knew what the look meant, they were changing time already. That day, that attack was supposed to end Marlene Mckionnon’s life along with her parents, but she survived. 

“As for the death eaters that escaped we do not know of their true identities, but it was if they knew that Marlene was a part of this order..” Dumbledor said, pulling Hermione and Harry out of their silence communication. 

“Impossible the only people that know of this order are the ones in this room.” Mrs.Wealeys said. 

“Your right Molly which means we have been betrayed.” Dumbledor responded. Each of the order members except the marauders, Harry and Hermione, looked around at their peers in questions. Hermione felt a growl deep in her trout when she saw people shift uncomfortably looking at Remus. 

“We must stay vigilant and of course double our protrols, we need to make sure the people feel safe.” Moody said 

“But, they’re not safe. Especially the muggleborn and half bloods.” Hermione interjected. 

The rest of the meeting was filled with useless straiggesties and people speaking over one another. Once Peter had returned with no book and an upset look on his face Dumbledor ended the meeting for being sent on a useless excursion. 

“If I may have a word with you all.” Dumbledor said to the Marauders, Harry and hermione. They walked into the back room, the Longbottoms already awaiting them. It was weird seeing them so normal. Last she saw them they were in a bed at st. Mungos mumbling words no one understood. Alice was passing her son candy wrappers giving a blank look as Frank laid in the next to her staring at the ceiling whispering songs to himself. 

They’re faces are what kept her alive the second time around when Bellatrix tortured for days before Harry found her. Bellatrix would not break her mind the way she did to them.

“As you know snape came to our ranks with the news. Your families are in grave danger. There has been a prophecy told to the dark lord about a baby born at the end of July. The baby was said to be the Dark lord’s undoing. He has his mind set that it will most likely be Harry but that does not mean you are safe Frank and Alice. He means to kill both your families.” Dumbledor said quickly. 

“A fact I'm sure you already know.” He said to the Marauders as they had no expression to his words. The Longbottoms however, were shocked and afraid, Alice crying into Frank's shoulder. 

“I assure you, we will come up with a plan to protect you all.” Dumbledor said. 

“Your plan is not needed here sir, we know what to do to assure that no harm comes to any of them. Alice and Frank you must listen to me when I say this. I know how much you’d like to fight for the cause but I want you to know it does not end well for you. You keep your lives but in the end you lose your minds. I’m sorry to be so blunt but you should know.” She says watching if they are taking in her words. 

“Neville is the sweetest boy i have ever met. He was my first friend we met on the Hogwarts express after he lost his toad for the 100th time. He will be kind and so very brave, but in our time he doesn’t know you. Not the real you, just the you that the war left behind. Grab Neville and leave the country and do not look back until this is over. You are not safe here. As for the potters, no one knows of their true location Harry and I will protect them.” Hermione said.

“You hear me Frank, your family leaves today. Do not wait as soon as you leave here you pack a bag, you perform a notice-me-not charm on you, Alice, and Neville and you run for America.” she finished.

“I have people there who work for the ministry that can meet you and get you comfortable. It won’t be forever.” Dumbledor didn't even try to argue with Hermione’s choice. The longbottoms nodded their heads in understanding, thanked the girl for her honesty and quickly left to collect their child and leave. 

“Well if that’s all-” 

“It’s not all Dumbledor. We have to tell you something else. You were right, there is a spy in your order. Someone who’s been working for the Dark lord.” Harry said before Dumbledore can leave. 

“It’s Pettigrew isn’t it.” Dumbledor said in his calm tone and everyone of them nodded their heads. 

“I figured when you showed such distrust for the man, but what proof can we stick to him?” He asked. 

“His arm should be marked with the death eaters sign.” Hermione said 

“He’s had his left forearm wrapped since our last encounter. He said he was hit with a curse and that it needed to be wrapped at all times.” James said. 

“Hermione and I have been hit with curses before once healed you do not have to cover the scar forever.” 

Dumbledor nodded his head and looked down the hall at Peter who was having a conversation with Shacklebolt trying to figure out what he’d missed in the meeting. 

“Very well we shall expose him here and now.” Dumbledor made his way to Peter and Shacklebolt. 

As everyone made they way to leave Sirius stopped, 

“I think I’d like to stay and watch him get caught, I want to know his reason. I want to look him in the face and ask Why he would do this to his brothers?” He proclaimed. 

“It won’t change anything you know. He might not even answer you.” Remus said, placing a hand on his shoulder. “Let’s just go home.” 

Sirius nodded leaving his heartache for what Peter had done there. When the group stepped back into Godric’s hollow Lily was there sitting on the ground with little Harry. Her wand pointed at his toys levitating them off the ground as little Harry tried to reach for them. 

They smiled after such tension in the meeting they found relief in the baby’s laughter. 

“Did you know? About Severus?” Sirius questioned Harry when he entered the kitchen. The marauders sat there looking at him waiting for the answer. 

“Yes I knew he’d switch sides. You can trust him, his intentions are true.” 

“We’re trusting your judge of character. I hope you're right.” 

The days after the meeting was tense to say the least. They jumped at any sudden movement or sound. Everyone was on edge afraid of what lurked in the shadows. Peter had been arrested the night they told Dumbledor, the dark mark being found on his forearm. His reasoning? He was tired of living in the shadow of the Marauders. A reason everyone rolled their eyes too. He was handed over to the Ministry; it wasn’t long for the verdict to be read. He will be sent to Azkaban for his crimes against the wizarding world. Although the betrayal and the terrible things he was meant to do the Marauders found themselves grieving their once best friend. 

They sat in silence at the dinner table, still processing all that was happening around them. It was different, the atmosphere at Godric's hollow, like they were all awaiting a fight to happen. 

They each kept their wands closely to their sides making sure they were always ready for battle. 

At night, when everyone slipped into their rooms for bed, Remus was left a little disappointed seeing Harry go into Hermione’s room to sleep. He’d known that they slept many nights together comforting each other but he felt like that was his spot now next to Hermione. He wanted to be the one to hold her but who was he to say anything? 

Hermione woke up late in the night checking the time 3:38am, she turned around to see Harry laying there snoring lightly and signed happily to have her best friend there at her side even after all the loss they endured. Feeling restless, she got up slowly making her way out of the room. She almost reached for Remus’s door but chose against it. 

She sat on the step of the back yard, staring up at the night, the stars and half moon so bright it cast a light in the backyard. She never stared at the sky so much before. The way the discomfort creeped into her body she knew that the full moon was not far away. 

She sat a joint in between her fingers, her fourth joint at that she needed a lot more now that she was a werewolf. She hated it, she’d taken 3 vitals of calming draught along with these joints and finally the calm high she was searching for was making its way through her body. 

“I never pegged you for the smoking type.” Sirius came from her behind her. 

“I’m not, at least I used to not be. I don’t smoke cigarettes. I hate the smell of them. I smoke what muggles call marijuana.” She said with a small chuckle at how coincidental this moment was. 

“Mmm Marijuana, well then come on let me try some of that.” He said, taking a seat next to her. She looked at him smiling passing the joint over to him. 

“Am i going to look like you at the end of this? Merlin kitten open your eyes. Can you even see? ” He joked. 

“I assure you they’re open, I can see just fine. With my new and improved werewolf metabolism it was a mission to feel this high right now thank you very much.” She said not being able to hold back a laugh at the ridiculous lengths she went through to put herself in this position. 

“Alright then, cheers.” he said as he took a drag of the joint. As if on cue Sirius began coughing like a mad man which sent Hermione into a laughing Frenzy. 

“That was something different.” He said in a hoarse voice, he felt his head become much lighter as he took another drag. 

They sat there passing the joint back and forth until Sirius was at the level Hermione was. Laughing non stop at almost everything tiny conversation springing up. 

“You wanna know something completely hilarious?” She asked him unable to hold her laughter at the way he looked right now. His grey eyes bloodshot and immensely low.

“Of course.” He was already laughing. 

“You’re the one that introduced me to marijuana. In the future, I was always so uptight when it came to smoking of any sort, but future you is persistent. After many nights of night terrors and panic attacks. You sir black, busted into my room and said Hermione don’t be stubborn now, I have a fat one rolled and you and I are smoking it. I was honestly too distraught to say no so there I was for the first time high as a kite. And we spent almost the whole night laughing.” She said remembering an older Sirius and the weird but loving way in which he comforted. 

“Well my kitten if it takes twelve years in a hell hole to be able to get out meet you guys and have these wonderful high nights then sign me up.” 

A moment of silence fell between them as they stared at one other deeply, silently understanding each other’s trauma. 

Hermione pressed her lips together as if to hold a huge laugh seeing Sirius do the same they howled out the biggest, longest laugh. 

Holding her side and drying her tears from her eyes, she felt like she was back in number 12 in the drawing room with Sirius trying to hide from Remus cause they both knew he’d be upset at Sirius for pulling Hermione into his shenanigans. All that was missing… 

“Cookies, that's how we usually end our smoke sessions with a batch of fresh chocolate chip cookies.” She said happily. 

“Lead the way then, I was just about to tell you I’m starved.” He got up offering her a hand to stand up. 

They made their way to the kitchen baking the cookies and sat with a glass of milk enjoying the night before heading to their rooms for bed.


	6. Horcruxes

The next morning found the residents of Godric’s hollow sitting in the living room with a pin-up board in front of them. Planning to go after the Horcruxes. Since the future confession Harry had noticed that Lily tried to keep a small distance from him. She barely looked him in the eye and in all honesty it bothered him. He did not want the time he had here no matter how longer to be spent not getting closer to her. 

“The ring should be in Gaunt’s Shack, It is cursed to attract anyone who goes near it to put it on and once on it kills them slowly. It’s what was supposed to kill Dumbledor.” Hermione pulled Harry out of his thoughts, pinning a picture of the cottage it was being held at. 

“Next it’s the cup of Helga Hufflepuff, in our time it is being held in the Lestrange vaults in Gringotts so i suppose that one is going to be a little harder to get. Then, the diadem of Rowena Raveclaw that will be-” 

“But no one has seen that for centuries, how did Voldemort even find it?” Lily said, interpreting. 

“It’s Hogwarts, in the room of requirement.” Hermione spoke, 

“There’s no such room in Hogwarts I think we would have known, we did create a whole map.” Sirius said. 

“Yes that would be so but this room is different it only shows itself to those who truly need it you wouldn’t have found it otherwise, it’s located on the 7th floor. This room created any kind of space that the person needs it to be. For Harry and I, it created a place where we could train our 5th year when certain rules were put into place at Hogwarts.” Hermione finished. 

“Last two, is the diary that Voldemort held when he was just a student at Hogwarts and still going by the name Tom Riddle. That we should find at t- the Malfoy manor.” Remus took notice of the twitch in Hermione’s finger as she pinned a picture of the diary onto the board. 

“And the Locket Salazar Slytherin, that one we are hoping in is the hands of Krecher, the Black family elf.” Hermione finished looking at Sirius. 

“And why would that filthy little imp have the locket?” He asked. 

“Don’t call him that! It’s not his fault for the way he is, it's his environment!” Hermione defended. 

“He may have the locket because Regulus was the one who stole it in the first place.” Harry interrupted before they’d all had to sit and hear the lectures by the founder of S.P.E.W. 

“Stole it? I doubt he would betray his master, the dark lord probably entrusted him that much. And I thought he couldn’t get any more evil.” Sirius huffed it was hurtful to hear that his brother had become a death eater. It tore them apart then he died and he filled that void with resentment and hate for his little brother. In truth, he had regretted not helping him sooner. 

“No Sirius, Regulus had figured out what Voldemort was up to and he sought to stop him before he was able to create more of these things. He went to the cave where the locket was kept and switched it out for a fake. The thing is to get the locket you had to drink from this bowl, once you did your fears become real you no longer are in your right mind. He brought Kreacher along to ensure he drank all that was in the bowl and once he did he told Kreacher to take the locket no matter what. In the end, the person who drinks from the bowl becomes extremely thirsty. It's a trick to get you to try to drink from the sea. Once you reach, inferi pull you down drowning you. I am so sorry Sirius.” Harry finished looking at his godfather as tears fell from his eyes. 

His brother, the person he spent so many nights hating was good? He tried to fix his wrong doings and he died for it alone, in a dark cave. Lily put her hand lightly on his shoulder and squeezed. 

“So what’s first?” He asked wiping the tears from his eyes he would finish what his little brother died trying to do and he would succeed for him. 

“Well that’s the thing there are only two things that will be able to destroy the Horcruxes. The sword of Gryffindor or the fang of a basilisk.” 

“And those two things are myths so where does that leave us now?” Remus spoke up. 

“Not true, the sword of Gryffindor appears to the Gryffindor who most needs it and deserves its power, it showed itself to harry when we were on the run hunting horcruxes and there is a basilisk in hogwarts in the chamber of secrets.” 

Lily, James, Sirius and Remus’s eyes went wide at finding out the chambers were real. 

“I thought the chamber was a myth, it's real” James exclaimed. 

“Very much so, Hermione was petrified our second year by the basilisk.” Harry said. 

“Please don’t remind me, then Harry killed it with the sword of Gryffindor.” Hermione added. 

“You killed a basilisk your second year? What the hell was Dumbledore allowing you guys to do?” Lily said. 

Hermione rolled her eyes “You have no idea.” 

“So we sneak into Hogwarts and we kill the basilisk again. We each take a fang and we go horcrux hunting.” Sirius said standing. 

“As if it’s that easy we need to have a set plan we can’t just run in and think we’re going to kill the thing, Harry almost died last time facing it. And one more thing Lily and James you must stay here.” 

“No way! We are not sitting back and letting you guys do all the work. We fight too.” James stood up. 

“You can't. I'm sorry it’s too dangerous you need to be here with the baby. I’m going to ward the house so no one but us can get in but you sit out.” Hermione said “You need to think of Harry, it's just too much of a risk.” 

Lily reached for James hand “She’s right darling we’re being looked for by some very dangerous people we would only slow down the process.” She pulled him to sit back next to her as he nodded his head in understanding. 

Lily and James left to wake baby Harry for feeding while the rest sat and planned. They will use the cloak to enter Hogwarts. Sirius and Harry will enter the chamber while Hermione and Remus searched for the Diadem in the room of requirement. They will use the shrieking shack to destroy both of the Horcruxes. 

“When are we doing this?” Sirius asked like an excited child ready for adventure. 

“Two days, after the full moon.” All eyes fell on Hermione. She was nervous about the moon and everyone knew it. She tried hard to hide the aches and the way she held her head every now and then from the headaches. 

“Right so I guess we’re done here, I am going down to Diagon Alley for some supplies. Anyone care to join?” Sirius asked, getting up. 

“I will I’m curious to see it this time.” Harry got up and walked out with his godfather. 

Hermione struggled a little to get up the pain in her bones and muscles increased everyday as the moon approached. All she wanted was to lay down in the complete darkness the lights were giving her the biggest headache. 

“Calming drought and a little pepper up potion, it won’t do much for the soreness but it helps with the head aches.” Remus said he knew what she was feeling. 

“Thank you Remus, I’ll keep that in mind. How are you feeling?” She asked, she figured he must be in pain as well. 

“I’m fine you get kind of used to the soreness and the headaches, it will forever be uncomfortable but less painful.”

“I have something I want to show you I’ve been working on it for some time.” She reached out her hand waiting for him to grab it once she did she dragged him to her room. 

He sat down on his bed while she grabbed her beaded bag from under the bed. She pulled out a vial the blue liquid nothing like Remus had seen before. 

“What’s that?” He asked, grabbing the vial. 

“It’s called wolfsbane, it's very hard to brew. The ingredients are very expensive but it’s very beneficial to werewolves. It doesn’t stop you from transforming or anything but it does help you keep your mind no more black outs.” 

Remus was speechless, no more blackouts? It was impossible. 

“That’s impossible” he stared at the potion. 

“You took it, in the future it helped you so much. When I got here I got to work on making it. I learned a few years back, lucky I did.” Hermione said “You can take it now and in two days when you transform you will be thinking as Remus and not as moony.” She was smiling at him knowing this would change his life. 

“Don’t you mean we’ll take it.” He said smiling at her. 

“No I can’t not yet at least it won’t help a person transform for the first time after this moon then I can start it with you, but don’t let it stop you. I'll be joining you next time.” She said nodding her head to tell him to take the potion. 

He shot it back and twisted his face in disgust. 

“Merlin that’s horrid, can I put some sugar in it next time?” 

“No, it won’t work unfortunately you have to take it like that.” 

“Well if it has the benefits you say I guess it’ll be worth it. That was disgusting.” 

She laughed and just her laugh gave him a smile to his face. He prayed that it would work so that he could be level headed while she changed so he could be there for her. He wanted that laugh to go on forever cause he knew in two days she would have to endure the worst kind of pain.


	7. First Moon

The Marauders stood in front of Hermione’s door hearing her cries as Harry attempted to sooth her. The full moon was tonight and the pain in her body had become unbearable. She spent half the night drinking potion over potion trying to find some relief but there was none. She was meant to feel this pain. Her skin was itching and on fire, she was restless but she couldn’t find the strength to fully move. Her muscles were sore like she’d just workout for hours at no end. Her bones hurt. There was no other way to describe that pain. 

“It’s okay Hermione I’m here you’re going to get through this. You’re so strong.” 

“I can’t do this harry, I can't even handle this pain. How am I going to survive tonight? I’m going to die Harry.” She sobbed shaking in his arms. Since the morning Harry held on to Hermione in his lap only leaving to get food and water. 

“You will not! You are going to make Hermione Granger, I won’t lose you too.” Harry was stern with her, she was all he had he couldn’t lose her. He rocked her trying his best not to tear up as well. 

“I need- i need Remus please get Remus.” She choked out. Before Harry even stood Remus was there rushing to her side. He’d been pacing in front of the door. He felt like if she didn’t ask for him he was going to bust in anyhow he could not just sit back.

Even forgetting his own pain he just wanted to be there with Hermione. 

“I’m here, I’m here.” He said, pushing her hair out of her, he sat on her bed pulling her from Harry’s lap onto his own and held her. She was shaking and tense and as he sat there with her her sobs turned into heavy breaths and her shaking had calmed a bit.

“I’m always going to be here Hermione, I wish you didn’t have to feel this pain.” He was pushing her hair back as she kept her head buried into his neck breathing in his scent. His anger was causing him to shake. He will find out who did this to her and he will make sure they die slowly and painfully. 

“Are you in pain too? I shouldn’t be sitting on you.” She tried to pull herself off of his lap. He smiled lightly at how she could possibly be thinking of him right now. 

“No love, I’m fine right where I am.” Pulling her back to his lap. Harry had seen himself out and was now standing with James and Sirius at the door. 

“Remus it’s almost time.” James said, Remus nodded, Harry came in to take Hermione out of his arms but he shook his head. No matter the pain he felt he was going to carry her there. He held her close to him, to the cabin in the back of Godric’s hollow where he had been doing his transformations. They had built a wall in for a room where Hermione could undress and transform. Remus would be in the other room transforming. 

He placed her own in room and kissed her forehead 

“I will be with you love” She didn’t respond, she was afraid. 

“Hermione, I'll be here at first light. I love you, please fight. You’re strong.” Harry said kissing her and quickly leaving the cabin. 

Hermione used whatever strength she had to undress herself then she sat with her knees to her chest staring at the sky through the window. and wiped her tears. She will make it, she won’t let this kill her. 

In the other room, Remus sat also looking up as the moon slowly started to go up. His own fear of the moon was muted by the screams in the other room. He heard his bones cracking but no unbearable pain for the first time and that was all Hermione’s doing the wolfsbane it was working. 

“M-mione I-i-i a--am h-ere you’re not alone!” the last thing he was able to yell before completely shifting. 

Hermione had felt pain before she’d been cursed and tortured but nothing compared to this. She heard and felt all of her bones breaking and reconstructing itself. She screamed and screamed not caring that her throat became raw. She felt like she was going to die at this moment all the determination to stay alive slowly slipping her. The last thing she remembered was seeing a sandy haired wolf slowly approaching her before she blacked out. 

Remus had never experienced anything like this. He looked down where his hands once were and saw claws insead. He was still there at the forefront of his mind; he could still hear moony in his head but he was aware of all his actions. He was pulled away at the thought of Hermione in the next room. He could feel her fear and confusion. 

He slowly walked into the room seeing a chocolate brown wolf laying and as he approached the wolf opened her eyes staring straight to him. She quickly arose lowering her head and growling like she was going to attack. Last minute she thought against it and began to throw herself against the walls looking for a way out; she clawed at herself, Moony tried as much as he could to stop her throwing himself against her hoping she’d just attack him instead of herself. 

She stopped stalking her way to Moony slowly sniffing him; he was in stance ready for her attack but it never came. She sat in front of him, lowered her head to him then turned her neck in submission. He growled deep in satifastition she was submitting to him. Showing him the respect of an Alpha and he made his way to her rubbing his face against her neck something deep in him telling him to bite, to claim and mark. He pushed the voice away just rubbing his head on herself marking his scent all over her. 

She slowly backed away from him and again started to throw herself against the wall, Moony did not like that she was hurting herself and let out a big growl. She Whined bowing her head and showing her neck once more showing she was submissive to him. The two did not know but that night was the beginning of the sealment of the mating bond. 

At one point of the night they played nipping one another and rolling around. Hermione will survive it, that much Remus knew and soon she went back to the corner he found her in and fell asleep. He went to the next room resisting the urge to stay with her, but he did not want to disrespect her, being that they’d both be naked.

In the morning, he felt Sirius put a blanket over him waking him up. 

“Hermione?” He said weakly. 

“She’s okay mate. She made it.” 

Harry passed by holding her wrapped in a blanket, there was blood on the blanket and for a moment Remus panicked. 

“She’s bleeding!” He attempted to stand but his legs were a little weak.

“She has a few scratches and bruising but she will be okay! Harry is going to heal her. Stay down for a little how’re you feeling?” Remus was able to relax hearing she was in good hands.

“I’m great, A little sore but Sirius it worked the potion Hermione gave me it kept me here.” He smiled. 

“That’s amazing! Bright witch that one. Let’s get you up. I'm sure you can use some sleep.” 

“I need to see Hermione.” Remus walked into his room, got dressed, took some pain relief potion and slowly limped into Hermione’s room. 

She layed in the bed Harry at her side holding her hand. Her eyes were closed and she had a deep scratch on her face starting at her forehead and going down to her lip. It’ll scar that much he knew. 

Harry saw him standing there “Remus how are you feeling?” 

“I’m fine actually, wolfsbane.” 

“I’m happy it worked.” He turned his attention to Hermione. 

“How is she?” He made his way to the foot of her bed gently grabbing her feet. 

“She’s fine, I gave her some pain potion and calming draught so she’ll be out of it for a little while, the bruises have been healed but the marking on her face. That will have to heal on their own.”

“She’s still beautiful.” 

“Absolutely.” Harry showed Remus looked at his best friend and smiled at him. 

“I actually have some things I have to pick up if you can stay with her that would be amazing. I don’t want her to wake up alone.” 

“Of course I wasn’t going to go anywhere anyway you go.” Remus said, taking his seat, grabbing her hand as Harry left the room closing the door behind him. 

Hermione stirred in her sleep looking to see Remus sitting there. 

“Hey you, shouldn’t you be resting and healing as well” She said weakly.

“I’m right where I need to be.” He said, bringing her hand to his lips. 

“I was scared I would hurt you. I'm happy you’re okay. The wolfsbane?” 

“It worked, hermione I don’t think you know what you’ve given me thank you. No one has ever done something like this for me.” No one had given him the affection this girl had given in the little time she had been here. 

“Of course I care about you Remus so much. I don’t think I can do any of this without you. It’s weird but it’s like you’ve become a part of me.” 

His heart almost pounded out of his chest hearing her say that. He was falling for the witch. Remus was use to not getting the girl or just being to afraid of being rejected for being what he was, but Hermione understood him through and through. He knew exactly what she meant she had become a part of him too. 

“Can you lay with me? I’d really love it if you held me.” She said her eyes still closed. 

He got up from the chair carefully getting next to her and pulling her to his chest he traced lines on her arms and back as she slept against him. He closed his eyes falling asleep breathing in her scent. Gods he was happy she made it through the night. 

“Mate” Moony mumbled in his half sleep state then completely fell asleep.


End file.
